My Little Pony: Friendship is Warfare
by I'maChair5050
Summary: After an Inter-dimensional wormhole opens in the COD universe, Cpt. Price, Ghost, Soap and Roach find themselves in the land of Equestria. Now they must battle foes of all shapes and sizes in order to find a way back to their universe to complete their mission and take down Makarov. Fortunately, they aren't alone. Set during Modern Warfare 2/ Between Season 1 & 2 of FIM
1. A word from the author

**A**** Word from the**** author**

**Hello everyone and thank you for deciding to read my fanfiction. As this is my first fanfiction, I will apologise forehand, in case it turns out to be terrible.**

**I originally came up with the idea because of my love of crossovers, plus my love of both MLP:FIM and COD.**

**I will try to update the story as often as possible. It should be rated T, but I may rate it M, if I add in excessive violence/bad language.**

**Please feel free to write a review, just no flames please.**

**Anyway, without further ado, I give you My Little Pony: Friendship is Warfare.**

**Enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Not-so routine****day**

It had started out as a normal day for Task Force 141: Wake up, have breakfast, get washed and get a briefing from General Shepard about any upcoming missions. However, the mood at base was a mixture of both excitement and nervousness. The upcoming mission was find and kill the infamous Russian terrorist, Vladimir Makarov, at his estate on the Georgian-Russian border. Makarov was no mere terrorist, though. He was the man that had, almost single-handedly, brought utter chaos to the United States and the world.

It was no surprise that Shepard had chosen some of the task force's finest to lead the mission: 4 British soldiers by the names of Captain John Price, Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson. They weren't just the best warriors in the Task Force, they were, arguably, the best warriors on the planet.

So, after the mission briefing, everyone went about their usual business. Ghost and Roach were practising at the shooting range,Captain Price and Soap were discussing mission tactics. It all seemed relatively normal.

Then, the wind stopped. If it had just faded away, maybe it still would've seemed normal. But it didn't. It just cut out. This caught the attention of Roach, as he stopped shooting at targets and looked around in confusion. After a short while, he thought it was probably just his imagination and went back to shooting targets. Then, he heard a high pitched whining noise. It was faint, but audible enough to be heard. This time, everyone heard it. As Roach and Ghost stopped shooting targets, Price and Soap stopped talking.

"Where the bloody hell is that noise coming from?" Roach asked Soap. "I wish I knew". Soap replied, obviously concerned by this. "Everyone stay vigilant", Soap ordered to the rest of the troops. At this point everyone had started tentatively wandering around, trying to find the source and cause of the noise. Eventually they all surrounded a point in the training yard, creating a circle of bodies. The high-Pitched whining soon died down, leaving the troops confused as to what had created the noise to begin with. Suddenly, a ball of pulsating white light, no bigger than a tennis ball, rose out of the ground, prompting all of the men to ready their weapons. They stared at the ball of light, trying to work out what it was or where it came from, when Ghost finally managed to force out three words: "What. Is. That?". Captain Price then aimed his USP.45 at the ball and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew into the ball, but didn't come out the other side. Almost as if the light ball swallowed it. The men then edged closer to the light ball until they were within breathing distance of it. It was at this point that curiosity got the better of Soap as he reached up and touched it.

And Soap vanished.

This caused quite a few of the men to jump. "SOAP!" came the cry from Captain Price. They were struggling to comprehend what had just happened: Captain John "Soap" MacTavish had just vanished because of touching a pulsating ball of white light that had randomly levitated out of the floor.

Price started reaching in to touch the light ball. "No captain", Ghost warned. "It's too risky. We don't know what that thing is or what has happened to Captain MacTavish". "Whatever that thing is, it's got Soap and I'm going to get him out of there", replied Captain Price boldly. He then touched the ball and vanished himself. This didn't leave Roach and Ghost with a lot of choices. Roach then turned to the others and ordered "whatever happened, stay here". Then, they both touched the light ball and vanished.

Then the ball of light faded away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2A: Soap's arrival**

When Soap had touched the light ball, everything had gone black, as if he'd been knocked out. When he eventually woke up, he found himself lying face down on hard stone paving. He picked himself up off the ground to find himself in the middle of a small town. Soap immediately felt more at ease, as this town looked a bit like some of the rural towns in England, just a lot more colourful. "How quaint", Soap thought to himself. There was one small problem, though: it was a ghost town! Though, the town looked alive, it seemed dead. Soap couldn't see a single person anywhere. Even the birds had disappeared.

Soap had no idea how he got here or what had happened to the town. All he knew was that the weird ball of light had brought him there. "There's got to be someone here", he thought to himself as he looked around this desolated haven.

(On the other side of town)

Twilight Sparkle's day had started off the same as normal. She'd woken up, had breakfast and done some studying. She eventually decided to take a walk into Ponyville with Spike and see her friends. However, when she got their, she eventually noticed that something was wrong. The town was usually full of life during the middle of the day. Today, there was nothing. Not a single pony in sight. Even the birds weren't tweeting.

"What's going on Twilight?" Spike asked, visibly worried by the turn of events. "I wish I knew Spike. Where is everypony?", came Twilight's reply. She was also visibly worried about the turn of events and was hoping that her friends were alright. "Is it another pony holiday?" Asked Spike. "Not that I know of", replied Twilight. "Is it..._ZOMBIES?!_" asked Spike, now even more petrified at the thought of undead ponies. "Again, not likely", replied Twilight".

The two were wandering through the centre of the town, still trying to find any sign of life. Just then, they heard a voice coming out of Sugarcube corner, calling to them. "Twilight", it whispered. "Spike. Over here" They recognised that voice anywhere. It was Pinkie Pie. When they made their way over to Sugarcube corner, Pinkie, without any explanation, pulled them both in and locked the door behind them.

It was pitch black within Sugarcube corner, but Twilight could just about see the shapes and facial features of most of her friends: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They all looked visibly worried. "What's going on? You ponies haven't acted like this since Zecora first showed up", Twilight inquired. "We were hiding from that...that..._thing_", Rainbow Dash whispered. "What thing?", Twilight wondered. Sweetie Belle pulled back part of the curtain to show her. What Twilight saw was beyond anything she'd ever seen before. What she saw was no pony. It appeared to be some sort of mammal standing on two legs. It was wearing some sort of combat gear, the type of which she'd never seen before. Instead of a regular pony mane, this creature had only a small strip of hair on top of it's head. "Look at that awful hair. So ragged", said Rarity, being the most fashion conscious of the group.

Twilight looked back from the curtain, speechless from what she'd just seen. Eventually, she rasped out 3 words: "What was that?". "That's just it Twilight, we don't know. Even I don't know what that thing is", replied Fluttershy, gravely. "Whatever it is, it looks dangerous", whispered Scootaloo.

"Well, there's only one way of knowing whether or not this thing is dangerous and that is to check it out for ourselves". Twilight declared as she started walking towards the door. "Be careful, Twilight. It might hurt you", warned Pinkie Pie.

Soap had not seen a single sign of life in the town, so decided to try and contact his squad-mates. He pulled out his radio and started speaking into it.

"Price, this is Soap. Respond." Nothing

"Come in, Captain Price. Over." Nothing

"Ghost, are you there?" Nothing

"Answer me please, Roach." Nothing

Soap was really starting to become concerned now. Wherever he was, he needed to find a way back to the barracks. He started to make his first moves to leave.

"Hello there."

Within a split second, Soap had pulled out his M9 and spun round to point his gun in the direction from whence the noise came. What he discovered was a small, purple unicorn walking up to him. "Firstly, I must apologize for the attitude of everypony. it's just that we've never seen anything like you before", it said to him. " Anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?".

Soap was struggling to comprehend the fact that there was a purple unicorn talking to him. All he could do was lower his pistol and look at her with a confused look on his face. "Did...did you just speak?", he finally brought himself to say. "Of course. In fact, everypony in Ponyville can speak". Soap had a minute to take it all in. "Okaaaaaay". He looked over at the building that Twilight had just walked out of. He noticed a few more ponies looking out of the doorway with a terrified look on their faces. He was still confused, but Soap could easily tell that these ponies were anything but hostile. He then put his pistol back in his holster and held out his hand. "Captain John MacTavish. You can call me Soap. Sorry about that. It's just that a talking pony is something you don't see everyday where I'm from".

With that exchange complete, Twilight brought Soap into sugarcube corner. After seeing that Soap was actually very friendly, the other ponies welcomed him gladly. They sat Soap down, where Soap explained his story to them over cake. He told them about Task Force 141, his team, the war that was happening in his world and the events that led up to him arriving in this world. They all listened in awe. Twilight listened in interest, trying to understand the events, but she couldn't put a finger (or rather, a hoof) on what may have cause Soap to arrived in their world. "It's hard to say what may've happened", Twilight said. "Fantastical things have happened in Equestria before, but nothing on this scale". "Whatever did this must be incredibly powerful", added Sweetie Belle. They nodded in agreement. Just then, Applejack burst in. "Y'all gotta help. there's this terrifyin' creature in ma barn", she cried. "What did the creature look like?", asked Twilight. "It looked..." Applejack then noticed Soap and pointed at him with a look of terror on her face. "...just like that!" That caught Soap's attention. With that, they all raced out of Sugarcube corner and off to Sweet Apple Acres.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2B: Roach in the barn**

As the group rushed into Sweet Apple Acres, Soap wondered who could've followed him into this universe. Price, Ghost, Roach, Shepard, maybe even Makarov. They all stopped at the front door of the barn and placed their backs against the side walls, Soap equipping his M9. He then took one of his stun grenades off of his belt, opened the door slightly, pulled the pin and threw the grenade in. When it eventually went off, they were greeted by a yell of "ARGH! WHAT THE HELL!". Soap immediately recognised that voice. He flung open the door and they all rushed in to find Roach on the floor, rolling around in pain with his hands covering his eyes. He rushed over to Roach. "Sorry about that, I didn't know it was you. Are you alright?", asked Soap. "ALRIGHT?! OF COURSE I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT, I'VE BEEN TEMPORARY BLINDED FOR GOD'S SAKE!", Screamed Roach. "CAN I GO JUST 1 MONTH WITHOUT BEING BLIN... wait, Captain MacTavish?". "None other". Came the reply.

As soon as Roach recovered, they took Roach into the house, where he and Soap exchanged stories about what had happened with the mane 6, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Mac and Granny Smith. Naturally, Roach was also pretty surprised to see talking ponies, but once he discovered they weren't hostile, he started getting on very well with the group. Roach eventually told Soap the Price and Ghost had also followed him into this universe. It was at this point that Twilight interjected. "Sorry, to butt in like this, but what are you two anyway?". "We're called humans", Roach explained. "We're also known as _Homo Sapiens_. Think of us as giant, smarter, hairless apes. Anyway, what else happens to live in this universe? I sincerely doubt that there's just ponies and birds". "Oh, there's much more than just ponies and birds", Rainbow Dash answered. "In this universe, there are hundreds of dragons, a Cerberus, a hydra and all sorts of weird stuff".

The two of them stared at Rainbow Dash in disbelief. She was talking about beast that, on their world, were considered the stuff of legend and she was talking about them like they were a regular occurrence. The reality of the situation then dawned on all of them: Captain Price and Ghost might run into a Cerberus or a Hydra. "We've got to find the others", Soap declared. "Where else could we check?". "Well, we could look in the Everfree forest", answered Twilight. As Twilight said the words "Everfree forest", there was a sharp intake of air from the other ponies. Soap and Roach could easily tell that the Everfree forest wasn't a particularly nice place.

"Ah was hopin' no pony was gonna suggest that", Applejack said, gravely. "Well, what else is in their, apart from a possible Cerberus and Hydra?", asked Roach. "Well, the plants and trees grow naturally...", started Applejack. "...animals care for themselves...", added Fluttershy. "...and the clouds move all by themselves!", finished Rainbow Dash. "So?", Roach said, unfazed. "In our world, that's considered normal". The other ponies tried to come up with other excuses as to why they shouldn't enter the forest, including bugs, ghosts and timberwolves, but Roach and Soap still seemed unfazed by this. So, realising that they had no other choice, Roach, Soap, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle raced out of Sweet Apple Acres and towards to the dark, dank, hell-hole that was the Everfree forest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2C: The Everfree hell-hole**

Soap and Roach could see why most of the other ponies didn't like the idea of going into the Everfree forest when arrived at it's entrance. it was dark with giant, low hanging trees that were covered in moss, with one single dirt path splitting it down the middle. To be honest, it looked more like a swamp than a forest. This, however, didn't make much difference to Soap. Once the group reached at the entrance to the forest, Soap stopped them, so that they could forge a plan. "Twilight, how big is this place?", he asked. "I've no idea, but I do know it is incredibly dense. I'm going to guess that it is huge.", Twilight answered. "Okay, the way I see it, we need to split up into 3 groups", he told the team. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Scootaloo and Roach, your job is to provide recon for the rest of us on the ground. Roach can also lay down any covering fire if any of us run into trouble. Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie, You're Ground Team Alpha. When we enter the forest, you search the left side of forest. Applejack and Applebloom, you're with me. We're Ground Team Bravo. We'll search the right side." He then handed Twilight a spare radio. "Use this to stay in touch with Roach and I. If you run into either Price, Ghost or trouble let us know.", he explained to Twilight. "Everybody ready?". "READY!", came the reply. "Let's go". As two ground teams flanked in their selected direction. The 3 pegasi then took off, with Roach riding shotgun on Rainbow Dash, his M4A1 locked and loaded.

Twilight had gotten many things right in the past. Now, she could add another thing to her long list of things that she'd gotten right. The Everfree forest was indeed huge because it had taken both ground teams just 5 minutes to get lost. In fact, even the pegasi had lost sight of them. Radio chatter was limited, as none of the team had encountered anything worth noticing. They were all starting to become quite worn out. However, there luck was about to change.

Just then, they heard a howl. Twilight was first to recognise the howl and was immediately on the radio to Soap. "I'm hearing Timberwolves from the north east". "Roger that, I'm heading to check that out right now.", came the reply. "Can you get a visual, Roach?". "Not yet. We're flying over in that direction, though", answered Roach. As they all started getting closer, a gunshot was heard. Soap's ears pricked up. Then multiple gunshots were heard, followed by multiple wolf howls. Soap started sprinting towards the sounds, with Applejack and Applebloom galloping after him. Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie had also started galloping towards the source of the noise. Overhead, the recon team still couldn't get a visual on the timberwolves, until Scootaloo called out "I've got something!". Roach then spotted what Scootaloo was on about. He saw it for just a couple of seconds, but could make out what he saw.

Wolves. 12 wolves, all made of wood, chasing after something. He couldn't quite make out what the timberwolves were chasing, but when they ran through another bit of clear forest, Roach caught a glimpse of a figure running away from the timberwolves. The figure appeared to be wearing combat gear and carrying an assault rifle. Roach then realised with horror who the timerwolves were chasing after.

Simon "Ghost" Riley was not having a good day. Two of his commanders had disappeared into another world. He'd then followed in with Roach, only when he woke up, he couldn't find Roach, he was lost in a dense forest and now he was being chased by wolves made of wood. Every few moments, he'd turn around and pick off one of the wolves, but this didn't seem to slow down the timberwolves and Ghost eventually found himself backed up against the side of a cliff with the wolf pack slowly encircling him. Each time he picked one off, another two seemed to take its place. He thought he was done for.

Suddenly, energy blasts came out of the dense forest, catching some of the timberwolves off guard and causing them to disintergrate. Gunshots were then coming out of another side of the forest, taking down more timberwolves. Both of these were accompanied by thrown rocks and ... Confetti? Gunshots then started coming from above the treeline, catching off more timberwolves. Ghost looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Three multi-coloured Pegasus ponies were homing in on the timberwolves with Gary "Roach" Sanderson riding shotgun on the one with the multi-coloured hair, shooting at the timberwolves. It was by far the strangest thing that Ghost had ever seen.

Within two minutes, most of the timberwolves and been destroyed, with the rest of the pack being forced to retreat into the forest. Ghost breathed a sigh of relief. However, he was interrupted when a hyperactive pink pony landed on top of him. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie." She said to him in her usual bubbly fashion. "You look like one of Soap's friends. Are you one of Soap's friends? If you are, that's great because any friend of Soap is a friend of mine. Hey, I like that mask. It looks like a ghost. Are you Ghost?" Ghost didn't say anything. He just stared at her in amazement. A four foot tall pink pony was talking to him. All he could find himself to say was "uuhh...yes?" "You are?", replied Pinkie, happily. She then jumped off of Ghost and started bouncing around going "I found him. I found him. I found him. I found him." Soap nudged him. "Don't worry about her," he told Ghost. "She's usually like that."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2D: The Team is United**

It took Ghost some time to get over the fact that there were talking ponies in the universe. However, when he did get past that fact, he found it very easy to get along with them. So, once they'd found Ghost, the group all headed back to Sweet Apple Acres, where Ghost told the ponies his story over apple fritters. Needless to say, they were all shocked at what a terrible life Ghost had growing up. Fortunately, the ponies were able to lighten the mood with their stories.

However, there was still one important issue that they needed to sort out: where was Captain Price? To answer this question, the group headed to Twilight's place where she got Spike to write a letter to princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I recently ran into a creature known as a human being. This human being, calling himself "Soap", had apparently come to Equestria due to some sort of interdimensional disturbance. Me and my friends then ran into two more human beings known as Roach and Ghost, who have informed us that there may be a fourth human being in this world. I'm hopeful that we can help these beings return to their own world._

_Your faithful student, __Twilight Sparkle_

_PS: If you happen to find a human being that happens to be known as Captain Price, let me know._

Spike finished the letter, rolled it up and with a flare of green fire, sent it to Princess Celestia. Twilight turned to the others and said "Now, we wait."

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long. Within 5 minutes of sending Princess Celestia the letter, Spike coughed another letter. He unravelled it and read it.

_To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_thank you for bringing up this problem to me. Luna and I will be visiting you today to try and help out your friends in their predicament. By the way, we have indeed found a human being by the name of Captain Price. We have informed him of his team's whereabouts and will be arriving with us in Ponyville. We'll see you then. _

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Upon reading the letter, the team heaved a sigh of relief that Captain Price was alright.

They didn't have to wait too long for the princesses, either. Within half an hour, the golden royal coach touched down outside the library and Princess Celestia stepped out. The ponies all bowed before her, whilst Soap, Roach and Ghost all gave a military salute. Celestia was followed by Princess Luna and eventually, Captain John Price who was looking healthier than ever.

Once the formalities had been exchanged, the group entered the library, where they began to come up with theories as to how the soldiers arrived into their universe. After a while of pondering, Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards.

"I think I have a definitive theory," the pony declared. The others listened in, eagerly awaiting her conclusion.

"What I believe happened, is that a portal opened through the void. Basically, the void is like a giant gap between universes. What happened, is that a portal randomly opened in the human world, bringing you four here", she said, pointing at the four soldiers.

"So, if that's how we got here, how do we get back?" asked Roach.

"I'm not sure," replied Twilight. "But I'm going to guess we're going to have to try and create our own portal. However, I think that the biggest problem there is that the amount of power required is well beyond our reach.

Just then, Spike's eyes lit up.

"What about the elements of harmony?" He asked Twilight.

"That would be a good place to start, but that's still not going to be enough", replied Twilight.

Then, she had a brainwave.

"Rainbow Dash, I need you to find the wonderbolts and bring them back here", Twilight instructed.

"Alrighty, then" said the Pegasus pony.

She exited the library and took off at lightning speed.

"Applejack, I need you to get Big Mac back here", Twilight instructed to Applejack.

"Ah'm on it, Twilight", the mare replied as she galloped out of the library and off to Sweet Apple Acres.

"So what's the plan, Twilight?" Asked Soap.

"It's simple", Twilight said, turning to the four men. "The elements of harmony wouldn't be enough to create a portal. However, with the combined power of the elements of harmony, the wonderbolts, me and my friends, the cute mark crusaders, Big Mac, you four and the combined magic powers of myself, Rarity, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, we might just be able to generate enough power to create a portal."

The four stood their in silence, digesting the whole thing, until Price eventually said "That's incredible crazy, but that might just work".

"We shall get the best engineers and scientists in Canterlot to construct the generator." declared Princess Luna. She and princess Celestia then left for Canterlot.

It was time to set the plan in motion.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3: The Dimensional Flux Arc**

Within a few hours of the plans being finalised, Twilight and the others travelled up to Canterlot to see the finished device. At the doors to the Canterlot laboratories, they were greeted by a group of scientists who led them through the labs until they reached a massive room. In the middle of the room stood an odd looking contraption that immediately made the group intrigued.

The contraption was split up into five parts. The first part was essentially a giant row of treadmills. The treadmills were then in a giant glass bubble, which was attached to a generator by a giant funnel at the top. The second part looked like a giant wind tunnel. This was also inside a giant glass bubble and attached to the generator by a giant funnel. The third part looked like a giant propellor, attached to an extendable pole, sticking out of the generator. The Fourth part looked like a miniature lightning rod, sticking out of the front of the generator. All of this was connected to the fifth part: a giant metal gateway.

"Two question," said Price. "Firstly, what is that?"

"That is the Dimensional Flux Arc." The scientist told him. "And hopefully, it should be able to get you and your comrades back to your world."

"Okay and secondly, how does it work?"

"It's actually very simple. We recently discovered that, in this world at least, that there are dimensional portals all around us. Even in the air, there are infinitely tiny dimensional portals. The obvious problem is that they're too small to fit anything through. However, we've worked out that if we harness the power of magic, burnt energy, electrical brainwaves, body heat, the elements of harmony and a sonic rainboom, we should be able to generate enough power to enlarge one of the portals and make it big enough to allow you four to fit through it."

The group spent a minute in silence, taking in all the information.

"That sound incredibly dangerous and crazy." Soap eventually decided. "I like it".

At this point, the other ponies entered the room, led by the two princesses.

"Is everything ready?" asked Princess Celestia.

"It is indeed, your majesty." answered the scientist.

"Lets not waste any time then, lets get this show on the road." Declared Princess Luna.

So with that, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo (because she wasn't strong enough to fly), Big Mac, Soap, Price, Roach and Ghost had sensor nodes attached to them. They then entered the first glass bubble and stood on the treadmills, ready. Rainbow Dash had taken the liberty of inviting current and former wonderbolts to the occasion, so they joined Fluttershy in the wind tunnel, all covered in sensor nodes. As the roof opened and the fan extended, Rainbow Dash flew out and headed for the furthest point in Equestria. She'd been fitted with a special communications device, so that the scientists could tell her when to start flying towards the fan. Rarity, Twilight and the two Princesses then surrounded the lightning rod, also covered in sensor nodes. The princesses had also taken the liberty of inviting various top-class wizards, including the direct descendant of Starswirl the Bearded. The Mane 6 also had the elements of harmony equipped.

"Okay everyone", the scientist called out. "We're looking for at least 12 ultrawatts of power to be able to pull this off. So, are you ready?"

"READY!" Came the eager reply.

"Let's do this thing." The scientist said as he started up the contraption.

As the scientist flipped one of the switches on the machine, the treadmills started moving at a slow pace, allowing the earth ponies and the humans to keep up at a slow walking/trotting pace. When the scientist flipped another switch, the wind tunnel turbine started up, producing the equivalent of light breeze, allowing the pegasi to keep up at a slow pace.

**0.0000001 ultrawatts**, the generator read.

The scientist then signalled for Rarity to start using her magic. As she started to project her magic at the lightning rod, the power reading shot up.

**0.295 ultrawatts.**

At this point, the treadmills picked up more speed, causing the earth ponies and the humans to break into a light jog. This also cause the wind tunnel to produce the equivalent of a stiff autumn breeze, causing the pegasi to flap faster.

Twilight then started to send her magic at the lightning rod, causing the readings to jump up again, this time even higher.

**1.364 ultrawatts****.**

At this point, lightning started to course through the metal archway. Twilight could just start to make out a tiny portal, no bigger than the point of a needle.

The treadmills picked up even more speed, forcing the earth ponies and the humans to break into a run. The wind tunnel also started to produce winds equivalent to a tropical storm (between 39 and 73 mph), forcing the pegasi to pick up even more speed.

At this point, the scientist told Rainbow Dash, via her communicator, to start flying past the fan. He then signalled Princess Luna, Princes Celestia and the other unicorns to start beaming their magic at the lightning rod. As they started doing this, Rainbow Dash came rushing past the fan, releasing a sonic rainboom, causing it to spin rapidly.

**8.639 ultrawatts.**

Now, the treadmills were going at full speed, forcing the earth ponies to break into a high-speed gallop. The four humans were also forced to start sprinting. The wind tunnel also started to produce the equivalent of a Type 3 hurricane (111-129mph). The portal had now rapidly multiplied in size, but was still not big enough to allow the humans to pass through.

As Rainbow Dash re-entered the room, the scientist finally signalled the mane 6 to start using the elements of harmony. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all focused their minds. Beams of light then came shooting out of the elements, striking the lightning rod, causing the power to jump up one more time.

**19.541 ultrawatts.**

At this point, the portal was filling the entire archway. The earth ponies, pegasi and humans exited the glass bubbles, completely worn out and close to passing out. They stood before the portal, gazing into the vast blackness that was inside. Then, an image slowly faded into view. The humans immediately recognised it: their base.

The four then turned around to face the ponies.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Asked Twilight.

"We'd love to hang around, but we've got a mission to pull off", Soap Replied.

"Thank you for everything". Captain Price added.

The four of them saluted.

"Farewell warriors", Princess Celestia said proudly. "We wish you good luck on your missions".

"Yeah. Farewell," replied Roach.

Soap, Roach, Ghost and Price then turned around and stepped through the portal...

* * *

**Author Note: Firstly, This isn't the end of the story. In fact, this is only the halfway point. There will be a more parts to the story, once I've finished them. I've also decided to nickname the second half of the story "My Little Pony: Friendship is Warfare: the Kingfish saga", which will take place during Modern Warfare 3/between seasons 2 & 3. I'd also like to give a big shout-out to Robert Park for suggesting the ideas that I'm going to use (thanks, mate).**

**Secondly, sorry if this took a longer time than usual to be uploaded. I had started work on it, but my computer decided to annoy me and break.**

**Finally, thank you for sticking with the story so far.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story when the come out.**

**Sincerely,**

**I'machair5050**

***Brofist***

**Oh, and before I forget...**

**Disclaimer: MLP and COD both belong to their respective owners.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4: Where nopony has gone before**

_1 pony year after Soap, Price, Ghost and Roach returned to their worlds_.

A year after the four humans went back to their worlds, nothing much had changed in Equestria. Applejack still bucked apples at Sweet Apple Acres and went to Ponyville to sell them. Rainbow Dash could still clear the sky of clouds in 10 seconds flat. Pinkie Pie was still the same hyperactive party animal, Rarity was still the same fashion conscious diva, Fluttershy was still the same shy, sensitive creature. Princess Celestia still raised the sun in the morning and Princess Luna still raised the moon in the evening and above all else, Twilight Sparkle was still the same book reading student of Celestia.

However, something had changed with Twilight. Usually, she'd be trying to create a new potion of sorts or learn a few new spells. After the four humans left, she'd become intrigued with the human species. In fact, she'd spent the last few weeks of the year trying to answer the many questions she had about the human species. She had managed to work out how humans had evolved to become what they were when she last saw them. Then, when Princess Celestia had delivered a rare book to her, she discovered that humans were considered legendary in pony mythology. According to the old tales, ponies would apparently catch sight of a human wandering into the everfree forest, but not coming out again, most likely eaten by timberwolves or hydra or turned to stone by a cockatrice.

It was at this point she remembered when Soap had told her about the world he came from: Earth. She'd remembered how Soap had told her about the war that he'd been fighting against another human known as Makarov. He'd also told her that war was common in his world. Twilight and her friends immediately didn't like the sound of this world.

However, at this point, she then thought to herself "how bad can it be?"

Then, Spike came rushing in, carrying a scroll

"Twilight, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia." The dragon told her.

He then unravelled the letter and started reading it.

_To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

_It has come to my attention that the scientists at Canterlot laboratories have perfected the dimensional flux arc which we used to send Soap, Price, Ghost and Roach back to their world. It has also come to my attention that the scientists also wish to send a pony through to the human world. So, I am inviting you, my faithful student and your friends to become the first ponies to explore a different universe and learn as much about the humans as possible. I have let your friends know about the plan. We hope to see you in Canterlot later today._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight couldn't believe her luck. She and her friends had been invited to become the first ponies ever to cross the void and enter another universe. She could only barely contain her excitement as she rushed about, getting ready for the journey of a lifetime.

* * *

The journey up to the Canterlot laboratories seemed to take forever. However, when she got there, she was lovingly greeted by her brother Shining Armour, her sister-in-law Cadence, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As they entered the flux arc room, the group were greeted by a group of scientists, who took them over the upgrades that they'd made to the flux arc. In this case, just two upgrades had been made, but they'd been major ones. Firstly, the archway was much wider, so as to allow the mane 6 through the portal. Secondly, and this was the most notable, the giant glass bubbles, the fan and the lightning rod had all been removed from machine. In their place was a medium sized glass cube, which was wired up to the generator. However, the contents of the box intrigued Twilight.

The box appeared to contain a small galaxy, but it appeared to be going through a supernova. The strangest thing was that the supernova didn't seem to be ending. It just kept going.

The scientist saw the look of confusion on Twilight's face and decided to explain.

"This is what we call the nova generator." He explained. "Basically, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to use their magic to create a miniature galaxy. Then, they used their magic to cause the galaxy to turn into a supernova. However, they then put the galaxy into a time lock, allowing us to harness the energy for the flux arc. In layman's terms, we now have a permanent power supply".

It was at this point that Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrived.

Once the mane six and the princesses had exchanged their formalities, the lead scientist handed each of the mane six a communicator, which they each put onto one of their front hooves.

"Use these to stay in contact with each other and us back here". The scientist explained.

With that, the scientist promptly switched on the generator. Almost immediately, lightning began to course through the giant metal archway, causing a portal to appear and rapidly become large enough to allow the mane six to pass through it.

The mane six turned to face Princess Celestia.

"Good luck, everypony". The princess told them. "For soon, you shall soon know more about the multiverse than even I."

With that, the mane six turned around and entered the portal...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 5: A fat ****Russian**

As the mane six emerged from through one side of the portal in their world and out of the other side of the portal in the human world, they stared in wonder at the world that they'd arrived on.

They had arrived in a city. It had an array of beautiful medium-sized buildings that made Rarity gasp with excitement. The area they were in was also surrounded with a collection of small, colourful shrubs.

There were two major problem: Firstly, the place was deserted. There was not a single sign of human life in view. There were only birds in the sky. Secondly, the place looked like the aftermath of a warzone. Behind them, a building appeared to have had part of one of it's walls blown through. Pinkie Pie, nearly fell over some rubble.

They hadn't expected many things in this world, but one thing that they certainly didn't expect to happen to them was for them to arrive in a cloud of toxic green smoke. They didn't realise that the gas was toxic at first and only began to realise this once they had started choking. Realising that the smoke was what was causing them to choke, Rarity used her magic to put up a defensive bubble around herself and her friends. Twilight then used her magic to clean the air in the bubble and heal her friends.

"What in tarnation was that?" Gasped Applejack.

"I don't know" replied Twilight. "We'd better keep our eyes open".

* * *

As the team walked through the ruined city, they began to see the full extent of the carnage. Walls had been blown through, vehicle wrecks scattered all over the road, but what really shocked the mane six was that dozens of dead humans were lying all over the road and the sidewalk. This shocked the entire group and poor Fluttershy was close to tears.

Then, a voice came crackling through their communicators.

"Shining Armour to Twilight. Shining Armour to Twilight, over".

The mare lifted up her communicator.

"I hear you loud and clear, Shining." She replied.

A sigh of relief came out of the communicator.

"Thank Celestia you're alright. Have you made it to the human world?"

"Yes but it appears we've arrived after some sort of attack. Various building have been demolished, some humans are lying dead in the road and the air is filled with some sort of toxic smoke."

Doesn't sound too pleasant, then." Shining replied.

"Anyway, I think it would be better for us to return at a safer time. Can you re-open the portal please?" Asked Twilight.

"Well, Twily, that's the reason I contacted you in the first place", he replied. "It appears that for a currently unknown reason that the timelock the princesses put on the supernova has come undone, causing the supernova to...well...finish exploding. This has also caused the box it was trapped in to break apart and severely damage the flux arc, so you are currently without a way home. Everyone is trying to fix the generator, but for now, you are on your own."

Twilight groaned. She didn't want to be stuck in this place much longer.

"Very well, then. Twilight out".

She then turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, I need you to fly overhead and see if you can find any signs of life here".

Rainbow agreed as she held her breath, stepped out of the protective bubble and started flying upwards. Once she was above the cloud of smoke, she stopped holding her breath and started flying around, looking for any sign of human life.

"See anything yet?" Twilight asked through her communicator.

"Nothing yet" came the reply. "Just more toxic smoke."

There was a quick pause, before Rainbow spoke again.

"Wait...I think I see something. I'm going in to take a closer look."

There was another pause.

"Aha! I've found some live humans. They seem to be having a gunfight with a group of other humans. One group appears to be wearing light brown combat gear, just like Captain Price's. They're speaking English as well."

"We'd better help them out then". Twilight told her friends.

Rainbow Dash soon flew over their heads, beckoning them to follow. The mane six then rushed through the city. They soon arrived at a partly destroyed bookshop to find three humans in light brown combat gear and speaking English, hiding behind some of the building's supports whilst being shot at by a group of other soldiers, wearing dark brown combat gear and yelling in a language that the group didn't recognise.

"Hey!" Twilight yelled out.

The enemy soldiers all turned to face the mane six. They were all wearing masks, so they couldn't see their facial expressions, but knew they were confused by the tone of their voices as they started speaking in Russian. The group of soldiers, not knowing what to do, decided that the best thing to do was to kill the six colourful talking ponies.

As they levelled their guns and opened fire, Twilight used her magic to reinforce Rarity's air bubble, causing the bullets to just bounce off, hitting the enemy soldiers instead. As they fell to the ground, the three soldiers that the mane six had helped stepped out from behind cover and cautiously made their way over to the ponies.

"What the hell?" One of them said, obviously confused at the whole ordeal.

Twilight stepped up to the three soldiers.

"Hi". She said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." She said, signalling to her friends as Rainbow Dash entered the air bubble. "What are your names?"

The three soldiers stood there in silence for a few minutes, before turning away from the ponies and starting to whisper amongst themselves.

"What the hell are those things?" Whispered the first one.

"I wish I knew, Grinch". The second one replied. "They're obviously friendly."

"Let's just be polite to them. They did just save our lives". The third one told them.

The three humans then turned to face the ponies once again. One of them took a hand off his gun and held it out to them.

"I'm Sandman. Delta Force. Thank you for helping us out there".

Twilight then lifted her hoof and shook Sandman's hand.

"These are my teammates, Grinch and Frost" he said, signalling to the other two.

As they broke the handshake, Sandman's radio came into life.

"Metal 0-1, this is Sabre. We're desperately needing your support. Where the hell are you?" Yelled a voice through the radio.

Sandman picked up his radio and spoke through it.

"Sabre, this is Sandman, we're almost at your location. Watch your fire to the north."

"Copy that." Replied the voice. "God, we're glad to see you".

Sandman then hung up his radio.

"The GIGN need our help right about now. Let's go." He told the others.

As they bolted out the back door, they eventually came across the GIGN, under heavy fire from the enemy soldiers. Sabre, their leader, was obviously confused as to why there were six talking ponies following the three soldiers.

"Don't worry about them. They're friendly". Sandman told him. "What's your status."

"Seven men standing". Replied Sabre.

"Where's Volk?" Sandman asked.

"The Russians launched the chemical attack from a staging ground in the catacombs." Sabre told them. "We believe Volk is still there.

"We got your six. Lead the way." Sandman told him.

He was soon on his radio.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-1. Link up complete. We're en-route to the HVI's location now".

As Sabre made his way through the destroyed Café they were hiding in, the others followed. They were soon greeted by a hail of machine gun and RPG fire. However, as they crossed the courtyard outside, they swiftly dealt with the enemy. As they pressed forwards, they were greeted with more Russians, but they were dealt with as quickly as the others. After Twilight used her magic to destroy an enemy BTR, Sabre soon lead them to a manhole cover with a strange design.

"Here. The entrance to the catacombs." Sabre said.

He pulled back the manhole cover and stepped down the ladder. The others decided to follow.

As they reached the bottom, Sandman pulled out a strange looking device.

"Checking for toxins. Hold up".

After wandering around for a bit, the device gave out a small beep.

"I've got negative contamination in this area. Masks off - but keep your eyes open."

As the soldiers puled off their gas masks, Rarity dropped her air bubble.

"We need to minimize our signature." Sandman told them. "One light source only".

"Understood". Sabre replied as he switched on his flashlight. "Follow me. Stay close".

The others followed Sabre into the darkness.

"So what exactly happened here?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, the Russians set off chemical attacks all across Europe and have started to try and conquer it." Frost told them. "It's our job to try and stop them."

"But why would they do that?" Asked Applejack.

"Because they're currently being lead by a madman by the name of Vladimir Makarov." Replied Grinch.

Twilight's ears pricked up.

"I know that name. Captain Price told us about him when he, Soap, Roach and Ghost came to our world. I guess they couldn't stop him." She said.

"Speaking of which, what happened to them?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Well, the Task Force 141 leader, General Shepard, decided that he didn't need his task force anymore, once they'd completed the mission, so he started killing them. Roach and Ghost were only the first."

Fluttershy couldn't take it any more as she burst into tears. Applejack decided to comfort her.

"Well, what about Soap and Price?" Piped up Applejack, hoping in Celestia's name that they were alright.

"Well, Soap and Price managed to track down Shepard to his hideout and neutralise him. They're currently abroad trying to find out anything on where Makarov is currently hiding". Replied Sandman.

The mane six all sighed with relief.

"All this destruction just because of one man." Said Twilight. "It's just terrible".

"I know." Sabre told. "This is why Makarov and Volk must pay for what they've done".

As they continued further, they were greeted with the foul stench of a sewer. Rarity started gagging.

As they ventured into the very heart of the catacombs, the mane six were greeted with a horrific sight. The walls of the inner sanctum were lined with skulls. Hundreds of skulls.

They started to venture out of the inner sanctum. Suddenly, as they passed a metal door, it fell onto Sabre. A Russian soldier then jumped out and started shooting at the group, but he was quickly put down.

However, after continuing onwards for a little more, they heard a clinking sound on the floor.

"FLASHBANG!" Yelled Grinch.

Suddenly, the group was blinded by a white light and deafened by a high pitched whining noise.

As they hugged the walls for cover, they started to make out the shape of a fat, balding man, shooting at them whilst running off.

"We've got a runner!" Yelled Grinch. "It's Volk!"

As the team soon came to their senses, they swiftly dealt with Volk's guards and started chasing the fast Russian.

"Remember, we need Volk alive." Sandman told the mane six. "He has intel on Makarov".

The group sped after him, swiftly taking out any other Russian soldiers. They spotted him climbing up a ladder. Once the group had clambered up the ladder, they continued to give chase to the Russian. However, once they'd reached the outside, they saw him jump in a grey saloon car and speed off with two Russian armoured vehicles following him. The group then jumped into a blue van, parked across the street, and sped off in hot pursuit, with Sabre staying behind to cover them. As more Russian armoured vehicles tried to block the road, Grinch, who was driving, just rammed through them and kept driving.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were dealing with any soldiers who were shooting at them. It was going fairly well, until a tank veered round a corner and started shooting at them. Luckily for them, they drove down a set of narrow steps, meaning that the tank couldn't follow them. Unfortunately, they were soon greeted by more armoured vehicles and soldiers. As they floored it along a riverbank, they were even greeted by a helicopter. Thankfully, Twilight was capable of focusing her magic enough to be able to blow the helicopter out of the sky.

As they floored it through a residential area, Volk's car came into view. Soon, the group could see the back of Volk's head. As Grinch clambered into the passenger seat, he fired a round of shots at the saloon's tires, causing one of them to burst. The car eventually came to a stop in the middle of the road, causing the group to T-bone the saloon and keep it going. As Volk's personal guards leaned out of the car to try and shoot at them, they were also swiftly put down.

As they cars continued, the saloon eventually hit a metal fence, causing it to somersault twice before violently smashing into a metal container. The van then continued on and T-Boned the saloon.

Somehow, Volk had survived.

As the Nine got out of the van, Sandman pulled Volk from the wreckage, punching him in the face a few times to soften him up.

He was then on his radio.

"This is Metal 0-1! Jackpot! Volk secure." He said. "Aren't you, you son of a bitch!?"

"Bring him in for interrogation". His command said. "We'll extract any intel he has on Makarov".


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6: Shooting a way out**

The mane six had learnt a lot about the human world from Metal 0-1, as they drove to their extraction point. They learnt that the planet is split up into different nations, each with it's own leader. They also learnt that ponies in this universe didn't speak, didn't have cutie marks, couldn't use magic and couldn't fly.

It was at this point that the van screeched to a halt. Sandman then climbed out and opened rear doors.

"Okay, everybody out." He ordered. "We're at the extraction point."

The mane six jumped out the back, whilst Grinch dragged Volk out by his collar.

As the mane six looked over, they saw an aircraft, a V-22 Osprey, hovering close to the ground. This was their extraction vehicle.

However, it was at this moment that a lone missile from a Russian soldier on the other side of a barricaded bridge struck the Osprey, causing it to spiral out of control and come crashing to the ground, smashing through the debris and almost hitting the group.

As they dodged out of the way, the Russian soldiers came charging across the bridge.

Sandman was soon on the radio.

"Overlord, primary LZ is compromised. Moving to alternate."

As the troops came swarming over the bridge, Pinkie Pie spotted something bright rain down from the sky and landing in the middle of the Russians, killing a large group of them.

The shot happened to have come from an AC130, which was providing support for the group.

The group then took off down a nearby street, taking out any Russian soldiers. All the while, the AC130 took out any large group of soldiers and any enemy vehicles. As RPG fire came out of the top floor of a nearby building, the AC130 was immediately on it, destroying the building with one single shot.

Just then, a lone Mig jet fighter flew overhead, launching missiles all over the place. The group decided to dive into a nearby hotel, where they were met by a hail of machine gun fire coming from the nearby US embassy. The AC130 soon cleared that signal up as well.

As they reached an intersection in the road, a group of Humvees, carrying friendly soldiers, arrived on the scene.

"Get Volk in the Humvee!" Yelled Sandman. "Let's go!"

Once the group had piled into the Humvees, they sped off down the road with the AC130 still providing air support and taking out enemy vehicles.

However, as they rounded a bend, they found that the bridge ahead of them was blocked by debris, enemy armour and troops.

The group then clambered out of the Humvee, ducked behind cover and began to shoot at the enemy. Frost, meanwhile was using a javelin missile launcher to take out some of the takns on the other side of the bridge.

Just then, a lone fighter jet flew past the bridge, launching one of it's missiles and taking out more of the enemy.

But still they came.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-1." Sandman said over the radio. "Black LZ at grid 2775."

"Hold this position!" He yelled to the others. "We've got three minutes until CAS gets here!"

And so, the group fought on, cutting down wave after wave of Russian soldiers. It was absolute carnage at the foot of the Eiffel Tower.

Just as they were starting to run out of ammo, a voice came over the radio.

"0-1, Odin 6. Can't tell who's down there. Need you to mark the targets."

"Negative!" Replied Sandman. "Nothing left to use."

"We're dead centre on the bridge! Hit anything north of us with everything you've got!"

After a short while, the voice came back.

"Metal 0-1, this is Odin 6. Bombs away."

Then, one after another, a group of three A-10 warthogs flew over the north end of the bridge, dropping bombs on any enemy target, engulfing them in multiple large fireballs. The bombs were so much, it caused the already heavily damaged Eiffel Tower to collapse and fall into the river.

Then, a friendly helicopter landed next to them. Frost, Sandman, Twilight, Rarity and Truck all boarded the helicopter, with Grinch, Volk, Pinkie, and Applejack waiting for the next one. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew after the first helicopter.

* * *

It was a long flight back to the Delta Force base. However, they were happy to be anywhere than where they were before their flight.

As expected, the mane six got an awful lot of freaked out looks from the other soldiers, but Frost put down any suspicion that they were hostile.

"It's alright. They're with us." He told them.

Not too long after, the second helicopter landed. The rest of the group then got off the helicopter, with Pinkie Pie happily bouncing away. She got the most confused looks.

Very quickly, Volk was soon dragged into the interrogation room. The mane six wanted to help Grinch and Sandman with interrogating Volk, but Truck told them that they weren't allowed, so they had to wait outside.

They soon changed their minds about wanting to help with the interrogation, however. After a while of interrogation, sounds of yelling in both English and Russian greeted the group. They all put their ears to the door to hear things better. They were soon greeted with a loud crashing sound, followed by more yelling, this time in just Russian. Once the yelling had finally stopped, they heard the sound of footsteps. Grinch and Sandman then stepped out of the interrogation room.

"So, did he talk?" Asked Applejack.

Grinch nodded his head.

"He gave us everything. Names, dates places, even his own Fregata Industries." Grinch told them.

"We'd better get the information out to Price." Sandman added.

The mane six followed sandman as he walked off to find a telephone. As soon as he found one, he punched in a set of numbers and held the receiver up to his ear.

It didn't take long for Price to answer.

"Who is this?" Came the rough British accent of Price.

The faces of the mane six all lit up at the sound of Price's voice.

"Price. This is Sandman." Sandman replied.

"Did our man talk?"

"They always talk. We got names, dates, locations. Volk gave us everything. Even Fregata. It seems your hunch was right, Captain."

"Makarov's already making friends."

"He's meeting with his top advisors six hours from now. Location is the hotel Lustig. It's in the centre of the city, near the old square. We have tier one groups assigned to handle this, but I don't think they'll make it in time. You, however, are close."

"Very."

"I'll contact you when it's done."

Twilight then hopped up to Sandman. He looked over to her.

"Oh and one last thing, Price. There is someone here who wants to speak to you."

He put the phone receiver to Twilight's ear.

"Captain Price. It's an honour to be able to speak to you again."

The Captain gave out a small chuckle.

" I should've known you'd try to find a way into this world."

"Oh, it's not just me. The others are here as well."

The Captain gave out another small chuckle.

"I take it you were with Delta Force when they took down Volk."

"Oh yes. Definitely."

"Heh. Magic colourful ponies taking down a human terrorist. Now I've heard everything. Anyway, we'll contact you guys once the situation develops."

"Okay, bye Captain."

"Bye."

Sandman hung up the phone.

Twilight turned to her friends.

"Well, he's doing fine by the sounds of it."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7: Stronghold**

For the next few hours, the ponies waited eagerly for Captain Price to call back with the news that he and Soap had killed Makarov.

Even though the mane six had been told to stay at the base, Rainbow Dash had been constantly telling Sandman that she should go to help their friends out.

Sandman just repeated the same thing.

"They'll be fine. They're used to this."

The mane six then decided to go look around the base.

Twilight went to the armoury to study the weapons, disassembling and reassembling them to find out how they work.

Rainbow Dash headed out to the aircraft hanger to watch the fighter jets and helicopters.

In the meantime, the others just wandered around, seeing what was happening.

Needless to say, Applejack greeted everyone in the same over-the-top way she greeted Twilight, Fluttershy was too nervous to speak up and Rarity tried multiple times to give the soldiers and the base a makeover.

"Khaki?!. That is soooo last season." She told them.

And as expected, Pinkie Pie tried to throw a massive party.

Many hours later, the phone rang again.

As the mane six re-entered the room, Sandman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sandman. It's Price." Came the familiar British Accent, but in a slightly sadder and quieter tone than before. This time, the mane six couldn't make out what Price was saying.

"So, How did it go?"

"Disastrous, I'm afraid."

There was a short pause.

"Basically, Makarov somehow knew that we were waiting for him at the Lustig. Let's just say, we found out that he was one step ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Makarov killed Soap. He's gone, Sandman."

Sandman sighed.

"I'm sorry, Price."

"No need to apologise. None of us saw it coming."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Makarov apparently used to cache weapons at an old castle near Prague. We're heading there in the hopes of finding Makarov's location."

Another pause.

"You know they're going to be devastated when I tell them."

"I'm aware of that. Soap was a good friend to all of us."

"Anyway, good luck Price."

He hang up the phone and let out a long sigh.

"What happened?" Asked Twilight, worried by what she'd heard.

Sandman turned to them.

"Soap is dead." He told them. "Makarov killed him."

* * *

Needless to say, the mane six were indeed devastated by the news.

As the ponies gathered round each other, they all tried to comfort each other.

However, this was difficult as all six of them were in tears.

Even Rainbow Dash, the toughest of the group was in tears.

Once they'd all managed to calm down, Twilight then spoke up.

"Well, what about Price?" Asked Twilight. "Where is he?"

"He's currently heading to an old castle near Prague. Makarov apparently used to cache weapons there. There's a chance that Makarov may still be there."

"Well, if that's the case" Rainbow Dash declared "I'm heading there to help Price out."

"I'm going with you." Twilight told her.

"Me Too. Me too!" Added Pinkie Pie.

Sandman was about to speak out against this, but he knew that these ponies wouldn't listen to him. He could see that they wouldn't let their friend down.

He sighed.

"Very well then." He told them. "Although, I think it would be best for the rest of you to stay here."

Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack had to agree with this.

"Remember, the castle is heavily guarded. There will be soldiers positioned all over the place, so be careful."

He then gave them a salute.

"Good luck."

With that, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie galloped out of the base.

Once outside, Twilight used one of the many spells she learnt to give herself and Pinkie Pie temporary wings to allow them to keep up with Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry about directions." Twilight told them. "My magic should be able to guide the way for us."

The three ponies then took off, ready to go and find their friend.

* * *

The ponies saw what Sandman was on about when he told them that the castle was "Heavily guarded".

The entire castle was bathed in floodlights and covered in Russian soldiers.

Luckily, they found a small piece of land, not to far from the castle where they could land.

However, once they landed, they noticed two dead bodies nearby.

They ran over to investigate them.

"Russian soldiers" Rainbow said. "Price must've been here."

Twilight and Rainbow headed for the castle courtyard, with Pinkie Pie bouncing after them.

However, once they found a gap in the wall leading into the courtyard, they found it full of soldiers and vehicles.

Getting past wouldn't be easy.

"Stay low and move slowly." Twilight told them. "It would be best if we didn't attract their attention".

The ponies then slipped through the gap and began to make their way through the courtyard.

They passed round and under trucks, dodged flashlights and even crawled under a low metal platform in the middle of the courtyard.

They eventually made it to the door of the security office.

Twilight opened the door with her magic.

The trio found three more dead bodies on the floor.

"Okay, Price has definitely been here." Said Rainbow Dash.

Whilst Twilight and Rainbow examined the lock on the door at the far end of the room, Pinkie took a look at the surveillance footage.

"Ooh! I see them!" She called to the other two.

The footage was taken from the courtyard, only a few minutes before they'd arrived.

It showed the typical courtyard scene.

However, the trio could faintly make out two figures slipping past the soldiers.

They easily recognised one of the figures as Captain Price.

Just then, they heard the faint sounds of yelling, followed by what sounded like a gun battle.

"It sounds like they're in trouble". Said Twilight.

Knowing that their friend was in danger, Twilight unlocked and opened the door using her magic and the three ponies rushed down the steps on the other side.

As they got further down the stairs, the noise grew louder.

Finally, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, ran through a short room and into what appeared to be a storage room, they found what they were looking for.

Captain Price and his teammate, Yuri, were holding their own against the Russians.

Twilight then unleashed a strong burst of magic from her horn, easily annihilating a few more Russians.

Price had a look of pleasant surprise on his face when he saw the three mares.

Yuri, on the other hand, had a look of utter shock and confusion on his face.

"What the...?!" Yuri rasped.

"Don't worry." Price told him. "They're friendly".

As the remaining Russians fell, the fillies ran over to them.

"I sure am glad to see you three again." Price said to them.

"We heard about what happened in Prague." Twilight replied sadly. "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry about it." Price said.

The three ponies then looked over at Yuri.

"Who's this?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"This is Yuri." Price told them. "He's an ex-Spetsnaz soldier and the only man who hates Makarov more than I do."

Yuri was about to introduce himself to the mares, but was instantly caught off guard by Pinkie Pie.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" The hyperactive Pink Pony told Yuri. "We heard that Price was hear, so we came here to help him out. Hey, since you're here with him, does that make you his friend. If so, then that's super duper looper because any friend of Price is a friend of mine."

Pinkie stared up at Yuri with a massive grin on her face.

"Erm, we'd better get moving" Price told them. "I reckon we've got about ten minutes until they find their dead".

With that, the group of five headed out of the room through a large metal door and onto some parapets outside.

Unfortunately, it was raining.

The group then continued to cross the parapets using some nearby scaffolding, with Yuri stopping to plant some C4 on the supports of the bridge they were passing.

"This bridge is the only way in or out of the base" Price explained.

They continued across the scaffolding and into a tower on the opposite side.

"Hold up". Price told them as they started to make their way through.

He then went over to one of the walls and began to wire explosives to it.

"The control centre is right above us". he explained. "Looks like we won't have to shoot our way in".

Once he had finished, he and the others backed up to the opposite wall.

"The thunder will hide the sound of the blast. Wait for my signal." He told Yuri as he handed him the detonation trigger.

Yuri waited for Price's signal, his finger eagerly hovering over the button in anticipation.

"Go!"

As Yuri pressed the button, large chunks of rubble came flying out of the wall in an explosion with most of the sound being masked by the thunder.

They peered through the hole in the wall to find multiple rows of pipes leading up to the top of the tower.

"We can climb through here. C'mon." Price told them as he slipped through the gap and started clambering up the pipes, with the others following suit.

As they reached the top, they found a couple of holes in some wooden planks, allowing them to look into the control centre.

Within this room, there was a small group of soldiers. Two of them were looking at a computer screen on the far side of the room, whilst the other two were keeping guard.

Then, a large television screen buzzed into life.

On the screen, it showed a man sitting in a chair. He looked like he was in his mid fifties. He was wearing a fancy looking suit and a worn expression on his face.

He also spoke with a distinct Russian accent in his voice.

As he began to speak, one of the Russian soldiers walked into the centre of the room and faced the screen.

"For the last...time" the man rasped "I will not bow...to the demands...of terrorist thugs. I will die before I surrender the nuclear launch codes".

It was at this point that another man, much younger than he was, walked on screen. He was sporting a suit jacket with a long scarf and a look of sheer evil in his eyes.

"Makarov!" Price whispered.

"I see..." Makarov replied to the first man.

His cold, harsh voice sent a chill down the spines of the three mares.

"This is what we are dealing with here, brothers". He said, addressing the soldiers. "A stubborn old man, hopelessly out of step with the changing world".

"You too, will change." He said to the first man.

Then, one of the other soldiers ran up to the first.

"Sir, still no response from the security room." He said.

"Get down there. Find out what's going on". He ordered.

As the second soldier left, the attention of the first returned to the screen.

"Alexi, has your intel been confirmed?" Makarov asked the soldier.

"Yes, sir. Our men are already on the way to Berlin" He replied.

"Are you listening?" Makarov said to the first man.

"The daughter is there. We will have her in a matter of hours" added the soldier.

"Keep me updated" Makarov ordered before the video feed was cut off.

"Time to go" Instructed Price.

Just then, an alarm started ringing.

This was followed by the arrival of another soldier and some alarmed shouting in Russian.

"They must've found the bodies." Price said. "This should buy us some time".

As three of the four soldiers began to congregate in a circle near the centre of the room, Price pulled the pin out of a frag grenade and rolling at them.

As the soldiers noticed the grenade, they began to dive out of the way.

"Down! Now!" Price ordered.

With that the group began to rapidly slide back down towards the ground.

As they hit the bottom, they broke through the ground and into what appeared to be the food storage.

"Get up! We're leaving!" Price told them, as he and Yuri picked off the soldiers in the room.

As they ran out, Price was on his radio.

"Nikolai, the daughter is in Berlin! Makarov has men on the way!"

"I'll contact the American" came another, distinctly Russian voice.

"Vorshevsky will break if they threaten the girl!"

"Da, Captain Price" replied Nikolai. "I won't let you down".

As the group began to make their escape, they were greeted by more Russian soldiers. Fortunately, they were easy to put down.

As the group continued to make their escape, cutting down more and more Russian soldiers, Twilight had so many questions to ask.

But those questions had to wait.

As they ran out onto the rear courtyard, they were greeted with a storm of bullets.

As they ran through more of the castle, they stopped on a balcony, overlooking the bridge they'd gone under.

More Russian soldiers were starting to cross the bridge, accompanied by a BTR.

"They're just in time". Price said.

Yuri then pulled out the C4 trigger.

"Do it!" Ordered Price.

As Yuri set off the C4, part of the bridge was blown away, sending the soldiers and the BTR plummeting into the river below.

As they crossed what was left of the bridge, they spotted the rear gate.

Unfortunately, their way out was blocked by another BTR.

The fact that there were even more soldiers shooting at them didn't help either.

Price then had an idea as he and Yuri clambered into a nearby jeep and began to hotwire it.

They soon began to rapidly drive towards the exit.

The three mares took off after then using their wings, with Twilight using her magic to take out the BTR and any remaining soldiers.

As the jeep roared down the dirt path leading away from the castle, the group found that two BTRs and a watch tower were blocking the path ahead.

"Hope you're still carrying your reserve, Yuri" Price told his friend.

They then drove right past the BTRs and towards the edge of the cliff.

"Get your chute ready!" Called out Price.

As the jeep crashed through some wooden fencing and began plummeting towards the ground, the two soldiers jumped out and deployed their parachutes, leaving the jeep to explode in a fireball at the foot of the cliff.

The three ponies followed after them.

As they drifted gently down, Price was once again on his radio.

"Nikolai, get us out of here."

"Roger. I'm on my way." Replied Nikolai.

The group then gently touched down on the bank of the river.

"Thanks for the assist." Price told the mares.

"Don't mention it." Replied Rainbow Dash. "But we have some questions that need answering. Firstly, that man on the screen. Was that the same Vladimir Makarov that caused this mess and kill Soap?"

"Unfortunately, Yes." Answered Price.

"Also, who was the other man on the screen?" Asked Twilight.

"That was Boris Vorshevsky, the Russian president." replied Yuri. " Makarov is holding him prisoner and is trying to get him to reveal the launch codes of Russia's nuclear missile system. It appears he's going to try and use his daughter, Alena, to get the codes off of him."

"Any idea where he might be, then?" Asked Pinkie

"Not yet, but we'll find out soon enough." replied Price.

The mares nodded.

Twilight then walked over to Yuri.

"Now, I believe we haven't had the proper introduction. I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash" she said, motioning to her friends.

She then held out her hoof.

"Yuri. Pleased to meet you." The Russian said shaking hands with Twilight, then Rainbow and finally Pinkie.

"Well, you three had better start heading off. We'll focus on trying to find President Vorshevsky. You and the American should focus on trying to find Alena". Price told them, shaking their hooves.

"Good luck you two." Twilight told them, the three mares giving them a salute.

"And to you and your friends as well". Price replied, giving them a salute as well. "Farewell".

With that, the three mares took off and flew in the direction of Berlin, Germany.

As they gained altitude, Rainbow Dash lifted up her communicator.

"Everybody, this is rainbow Dash speaking. Do you read me? Over."

"Loud and clear, partner!" Came the voice of Applejack.

"Good news. Captain Price is doing just fine." Rainbow told them. "Also, we also found out what Makarov is planning on doing next. He planning on capturing Alena Vorshevsky, daughter of the Russian President and is going to use her to get the nuclear launch codes off of her father".

"If Makarov gets his hands on the girl, the consequences could be catastrophic." Sandman told them. "Do you know where any of them are?"

"All we know is that Alena is located in Berlin. Price and his new teammate, Yuri, are currently trying to locate Makarov and the Russian president, so he's leaving it up to us and Delta Force to find the girl."

"Well in that case, we'll see you in Berlin." Rarity told them.

"Thank you." Came the soft voice of Fluttershy.

"No problem. Rainbow Dash out."

She lowered the communicator.

"Don't worry about the temporary wings." Twilight told Pinkie. "They should last long enough for us to get to Berlin. Besides, it shouldn't be that hard."

There was only one problem.

It was going to be harder than they anticipated...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8: Scorched Earth**

Things had certainly not been going well for Alena Vorshevsky.

Firstly, the plane that her and her father had been flying in had crash landed thanks to Makarov's men. Secondly, here entire security team had been neutralised. Now, she found herself hiding in one of the executive suites in the hotel she was staying in, as Makarov's men slowly but surely closed in on her.

Just then, her mobile phone rang.

She tentatively pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Alena Vorshevsky?" Asked a male American voice.

"Who is this?" She asked in Russian.

"American Special Forces. Do you speak English?"

"Yes. My security's dead. They're coming for me". Alena replied worriedly, in English.

"Stay calm. We're en route to you now. Where are you exactly?"

"Closet. Fifth floor suite".

"Which side?"

"I don't know. There's a building across the road...sign on the roof says Reisdorf. Please hurry!"

"Okay, put the phone down and don't move. We'll come to you".

Alena hung the phone up and prayed that the Americans would reach her before Makarov's men did.

What she didn't know is that the soldier who had just called her was riding into Berlin on a helicopter with his squad mates and three talking ponies, followed by more helicopters full of Delta Force soldiers.

After Alena hung up, Sandman turned to his teammates.

"Athena is still with us". He told them. "Sit tight and don't throw any shots".

* * *

Needless to say, Berlin was certainly not looking as peaceful as it usually was, as today it was a battleground for both US and Russian soldiers.

"Berlin's getting ripped apart down there". Commented Grinch.

"Granite team's going after the daughter. We've got to watch their backs ". Sandman told the mares.

As they flew closer to their LZ, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash flew along side them.

"Never fear, Rainbow Dash is here!" The rainbow haired pegasus yelled to them.

"So you three made it here in one piece then" Frost remarked.

"Obviously" Twilight replied. "Is Alena still with us?"

"Yes, but Makarov's men are closing in, so we've got to be careful" Sandman told them.

"RPG! Look out!" Yelled Grinch, as a Russian soldier fired from within the Reisdorf, where they would be providing sniper support, knocking one of the nearby helicopters out of the sky.

"Bird is down! Bird is down!" Yelled Sandman as they touched down near the entrance. "Go! Go!"

As Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow touched down next to them, the temporary wings on the backs of twilight and Pinkie disappeared.

As enemy soldiers rushed out the doors, the team rapidly put them down.

"We need to get to the roof! C'mon!" Yelled Sandman as they made their way inside.

As the team made their way through the ruined building, they were greeted by more enemy soldiers. There were also swiftly put down.

As they made it to the roof of the Reisdorf, they took out the soldiers that were waiting for them and made their way over to the sign to provide sniper support.

"This is Metal 0-1. Roof secure. Green light on Granite" Sandman said into his radio. "Granite 0-1, we're in position".

"Solid copy, 0-1. Will relay" Came the reply.

Frost was soon on overwatch, taking out all of the enemy soldiers on the rooftop.

"Granite 0-1, overwatch established" the pilot told them.

"Copy that. We're inbound" Replied the Granite team leader.

Almost immediately after that, a group of US helicopters flew overhead, launching rockets in the direction of the enemy soldiers.

They were then followed by a smaller helicopter, flying over to the building and allowing Granite team to rappel down.

As Granite team made their way towards the door, they were greeted by more enemy soldiers.

Thanks to Frost, they were put down easily.

Just then, however, a Russian tank began to roll down the road below them.

This, however was stopped by a powerful burst of magic from Twilight.

As the tank became a smouldering pile of metal, Granite team abseiled down the side of the building, into the rubble and disappeared through a doorway.

"Maintain eyes on the building" Sandman told them.

Gunshot sounds were heard over the radio.

"Granite, have you got eyes on Athena?" Sandman asked.

"Affirmative!" Replied the team leader. "Shit! Left Side! Got two more! Get out!"

Suddenly an explosion came out of the doorway as the radio went into static.

"Granite! Granite!" Yelled Sandman.

Nothing.

"They're gone" Truck sighed.

"What the hell?" Asked Grinch.

"Overlord, Granite team is down, I repeat, eagles down. We're going after Athena!" Sandman said to his command over the radio.

"Affirmative, Sandman" Came the reply. "Link up with the German tank column south of your position and proceed to the target building, over".

"Solid copy. Sandman out".

The team then ran over to the side of the buildings, hooked up to the railing and abseiled down.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew down, whilst Twilight and Rarity used their magic to bring themselves, applejack and Pinkie Pie with them.

As they reached the ground, they continued on their way.

Just then, another voice came over their radios.

It was a German tank commander

"American team!" We have Russian armour firing on the bridge. we need you to take out their tank!"

They soon saw the problem.

The German tank column was stuck on the bridge, under heavy fire from Russian soldiers and another tank.

The group easily took them all out.

"We're clear. Advancing now" The tank commander told them, as they came off the bridge and pushed through the roadblock blocking them.

"FIRE!" He yelled, as one of the tanks launched a shell at another group of tanks further down the street.

"Follow these tanks" Sandman told the group. "Stay close 'till we reach the hotel".

The street ahead of them had been engulfed in utter chaos. On both sides of them, Russian soldiers began pouring out of buildings, unleashing a hail of bullets, grenades and RPGs on the group.

This, however, didn't stop the group from slowly pushing forwards.

Suddenly, as they reached the end of the street and began to advance towards the hotel, one of the buildings the left side erupted in a huge explosion, knocking the group off their feet and engulfing the tanks.

As the explosion died off, the whole building then began to collapse, engulfing the group in rubble and smoke. The noise was even loud enough to temporarily deafen them.

"It's an ambush! We gotta get the hell out of the kill zone! Move! Move!" Yelled Sandman.

The group staggered back onto their feet and pressed forwards, relieved that they were alive.

Rainbow Dash, however, was not as lucky as the others, as some falling rubble had struck one of her wings, breaking it.

"Metal 0-1, we've lost contact with the German division commander. What's the status on the ground?" Asked Overlord.

"The tank column is down and we're getting overrun! This A.O. is lost!" replied Sandman.

"Missed your last, 0-1. Say again".

"They dropped a damn building on us!"

"Sandman, advise immediate pullback to extraction point".

"Negative, overlord! We're going for the girl. Her beacon is still active."

"You'll need to move fast. Berlin is falling. We'll maintain ISR, over".

"They must've rigged the building to blow if the tanks got this far" Truck told them.

The whole thing was gradually beginning to fall down on them.

As they continued, they heard a couple of shouts in Russian.

As they pushed through a door, they saw the hotel dead ahead of them.

They couldn't stop, however, as they were greeted by more Russian soldiers.

They put down the soldiers and pushed inside.

"Overlord, we're at the target building!" Any update on the girl?" Sandman asked over the radio.

"They're moving her to the third floor for extraction. You have zero time" Replied Overlord.

"We're losing her! Go! Go!" Called out Sandman as they pushed into the Hotel's main lobby. "Head for the roof!"

As they made their way up the stairs, Overlord came over the radio again.

"Metal 0-1 ISR shows they're extracting the girl now. Advise you stand down and head to an alternate LZ".

"NO! WE CAN MAKE IT!" Screamed Sandman.

As they reached the top floor, they heard a female voice screaming for them.

"HELP! I'M HERE!" She screamed.

"She's behind the door". Sandman told them, motioning to the door at the end of the corridor.

However, as the team went to open it, they set off another explosive, launching them all off their feet again.

As they lay there, dazed and confused, two Russian soldiers came in through the doorway.

Behind them, more soldiers were bundling a screaming Alena Vorshevsky onto a helicopter.

The team took out the two soldiers and clambered to their feet.

They went through the doorway, but by then, it was all too late.

As the helicopter began to fly away, Grinch levelled his shotgun and tried to hit the soldiers.

Sandman, however, stopped him.

"We can't risk it" he told them.

All they could do was stand there and watch as the Russian helicopter flew away with Alena on board.

Sandman was soon on the radio to his command.

"Overlord, negative precious cargo. We lost her"


End file.
